Opportune Time
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Dani is confronted by a mysterious person, who is this stranger and what does want. Oneshot Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Opportune Time**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Dani**

"Ah my wayward daughter how much you have grown since we last met," Vlad said as I tried to break free of his ecto tentacles. He smiled and stroked my face. I told that I was never his daughter and he had control over me. I struggled as the tendrils tightened. He went on about that I will always be his and I will never escape his grasp. "Why don't you give up," I conjure an ecto blade and cut myself free and prepared to attack.

"Get this through your head Fruit…," Vlad grabbed my hand but a kick to his groin freed me. He glared at me and told him that I would never go back to him. "Let me give you a little memento," I said giving Plasmius an uppercut with an energy blade. I shouted in pain as he clutched his side and warned me that I would pay for it. "Send it to my PayPal account," he growls and vanishes into thin air. "Damn Vlad," I took out my water bottle and took a sip. I looked at my watch and saw I was late for my karate class. "I better bolt," I said heading back to the juice bar.

When I got there I saw a man standing in the corner. He was dressed in a brown suit with matching bowtie. He had dark eyes and brown hair. He stood there and studied me. I walked up to him asked him what he was doing here, "waiting for someone," he said in a British accent. I tell him that owner is not here at the moment. "It's not him I'm looking for but for a young woman. Perhaps you know her," he describes that he is looking for A Danielle Fenton, "or is it Phantom," he said as my I gasped and said that is me. "Well then allow me to give you this," he handed me a card with some strange symbols on it and introduced himself as the Doctor.

"Dr. Who?" he smiles at that comment and says it's just Doctor. Something about this guy creeps me out and charge up an ectoblast. He seems fascinated by it admitting his studies of ghosts has been limited, "I am NOT some experiment!" He apologized saying his comment was misinterpreted and meant no harm by it. "Just what do you want with me?" the Doctor says that I have very important role to play in the future. Okay this guy off his nut but luckily the teacher arrived and went to my class.

**The Doctor**

"She didn't give a warm welcome," Clara said as I arrived back at TARDIS. I nodded but I don't exactly blame her as that rogue Plasmius was after her. "Why didn't you intervene then?" she asked me, I explained I didn't for two reasons. One, I have not witnessed a ghost fight before and curious on the mechanics of it and second she would have mistook me for agent of Vlad. "I can't believe he was alive at this time that means he's…" I nodded finding but the accident that gave him his powers cursed him with a kind of immortality but he had to feed over others just maintain his youthful look.

"However our concerned is not Plasmius but the girl," I remind her as I looked at the readout on the screen. This was going to be difficult but not impossible, "If I am right she will tell her gaurdian about me and he will aid us," Clara looked at me and how her parents could aid us, "not her parents, her guardian, there is a great difference and I have…worked with him…before," I scratched the back of my head. The being in question is eternally difficult to work with but if assured everything is going the way it should he should give us no problem. My companion remarked that I was acting stranger than normal. "Maybe I am but with so much at stake we can't take any chances,"

**Clockwork**

"How was your day today Dani?" I asked my ward as she arrived back at my tower. She said it was okay but a little shaken up after Vlad's attack. "I know but you did excellent," I floated over to her and ruffled her hair. She laughed and took out her homework. I noticed a card fell out of the book bag, "where did you get this from?" I asked her half curious. She told me she meant some stranger named the Doctor and he said that he was looking for her.

"There was something off about him," she told me as I gave her medicine to help stabilize her. The serum Danny had given her stabilized her for the most part but if she works too hard she runs risk of melting. "He kept talking about he studied ghost and I know what that means," I raise an eyebrow at that comment, "I mean that's what the GIW would tell Danny they want to 'study' him," I tell her that maybe that guy was not after like that. "How do you I know…," before she could speak a voice asked if anyone was home, "oh my God that's him," she says worriedly as I calm her down.

"Ah Clockwork always nice to see you again," as always the doctor phased through the wall. "I never get used to that," Dani become defensive as he spotted the girl. I told the child to stand down, "we got off to a bad start at the café," he said turning to me, "I see we both have a mutual acquaintance in Chronos here," Danielle seemed amazed that I knew the doctor. I explained to him the girl's apprehension about people who claim to 'study' ghosts. Her cousin is locked away in some not even sure if he was still alive. "I see, you have my sympathies Danielle," he said Dani dissipated her attacks as tears rolled down her face and ran into my embrace.

"I wish Vlad was dead," she sobbed , "if he hadn't gave that stupid SPC group Danny's location he would be here now," I rubbed her back and told her it would be all right. She looked up at me her eyes red from crying. I asked her if she would like to stop Vlad from hurting anyone ever again. "How?" she asked confused.

"I was sent here to bring you to the future in hopes that Plasmius can eventually be stopped," the Doctor explained to her. He told her how Vlad duped the whole the world into signing over control of the nations to him. "He launched an attack in the Ghost Zone and war broke out between humans and ghosts," he explained, Dani asked if anyone tried to stop him. "No, your cousin is long dead and you were exiled into another dimension," she paled at that remark, "that is why I came here to find you and bring you to the future with hope of stopping this madman and bringing peace to the Universe," he told her. "I can assure you that you will be safe with me and my companion. Vlad will never come after you again," he promised me. "I have many allies who are ghosts and can help you train like Chronos does now," he told her.

She looked at me unsure of what to do, "The choice is yours Dani," I remind as she takes everything into account. I told that eventually even if she stayed here the risk of Vlad finding her is still present and that going with the Doctor meant that she would be safe. "I know you were worried about you education as well, I can assure you that travelling with my friend is a learning experience in itself. She smiled and looked back at the Doctor nodding that she will go with him. "Remember Dani, I know everything and should ever need help, just show this the Observants and they will take to me," I handed her a time medallion before we embraced one last time.

"Let's go Doctor," she said to the Timelord as they left for his TARDIS and whatever the future will hold for her.


End file.
